


Handy

by RagnaRoxy



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, i know if i had a mechanical arm i'd do that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaRoxy/pseuds/RagnaRoxy
Summary: Holo-Jack convinces Rhys that their partnership has some fringe benefits.





	Handy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide between "Handsome Jackoff" or "Handjob Jack," so there ya go.

“c'mon, kid, you an’ me, running Hyperion. we’ll be a great team, my brains and your body…” Jack gave Rhys a hungry look that was for more than power.

“What, d'yneed an invitation or something? little show of what you can get with all this power? bandits fleeing in terror as you bring order back to Pandora. limitless wealth and influence, and all those jackoffs who laughed at you before? press a button and -bam- a nice little sternly-worded reprimand in the form of a bullet to the face. now if that doesn't even get you a little bit of a chub, I’d say you got more problems than even -I- can fix, buddy. in fact…”

his smirk turned predatory as he moved to grab his holographic crotch, Rhys’ robotic arm following suit.

“yup, looks like we got something.”

Rhys was too stunned to answer. between the familiarity of his own hand and the brazen surprise of the grab, most of his blood was quickly vacating his brain for more southern climes.

he continued, stalking over to his partner and straddling his lap, the mechanical arm still lazily stroking his fabric-covered length while he purred in Rhy’s ear.

“think of it, Rhysie, girls, guys, hell, even robots, throwing themselves at your feet and into your bed. believe me, it’s friggin’ awesome. hell, ever wanted to see Moxxi’s tits up close and personal without having to tip her first? and believe me, she can get pretty freaky.” his nostalgic sigh mingled with a moan from his partner. pulling the zippper down agonizingly slow on his fly, Jack continued.“but if you’re looking for crazy, god, Nisha won that trophy hands down. there were nights where she’d tie me up, blindfold me and leave me with bruises the size of a friggin’ rakk hive. then she’d yell ‘switch’ and I’d do it to her.”

Jack paused as he finally pulled the other man’s length free, giving a satisfied look through his holographic self to the twitching shaft in his grip. he moved the hand back up in a silent demand. the Hyperion employee obediently spat into his palm as the AI took back over.

“Nah, this one time we hit up Pandora, stole a truck from a bandit camp and drove around slaughtering every last one of them. she started riding me , shooting out the windows at whatever car got near, god that was fun, especially the way she’d tighten up when she saw another bandit head explode.

there was a small click as a set of motors buzzed to life in Rhys’ robotic palm.

"Hey-o, someone’s had a few lonely nights before.” Jack laughed as he brought the augmentations under his control, pulsing in time with his strokes. she tightened his grip, passing the thumb over the head of Rhys’ cock with each pull, his voice getting hoarse.

“Or maybe you’re more into guys? the feel of a hot, wanting mouth on your cock, sucking you dry before you turn him over and fuck him until he’s calling you “sir?” had a few nights of those myself, bent more than a few partners over this desk.” he tossed his head back at the desk, the photo of Angel catching his eye. he moved the arm to turn it away.

“Just imagine it, Rhysie. everyone lining up to suck your cock, both figuratively and literally, it’s allllll yours, just work with me here, yeah?”

Rhys could almost feel Jack’s breath hot on his neck, but he could definitely feel that last squeeze, rumbling with the tiny motors in just the right way. he came with a helpless moan, echoing Jack’s as he painted the desk with a few sloppy spurts.

“So…what d’you say, partner? hook me into the system and all this is yours….” he looked back at his defiled desk. “ahh, we can get someone to clean that up later."


End file.
